custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Sorantu
Sorantu is a legendary female warrior, who fought as a senior commander during the Core War, in the service of the Fire Tribe. Biography Native to the world of Spherus Magna, Sorantu was originally a member of the Fire Tribe, and lived under the rule of the Element Lord of Fire. Years prior to the outbreak of the Core War, Sorantu traveled around Spherus Magna, learning the ways and cultures of different tribes on her journeys, and became something of a wanderer. She eventually took on the lifestyle of an adventurer, and soon began learning the martial arts, sword fighting styles, and combat forms of Spherus Magna's populace. On one of her journeys, she met the Great Being Parikon, though explicitly what happened during the encounter remains unknown. Eventually, the tribes of Spherus Magna went to war when a mysterious substance called Energized Protodermis was discovered in the region of the Element Lord of Ice, who was swift to blockade the spring containing the liquid. Though reluctant, Sorantu joined up with the army of the Element Lord of Fire. She commanded a large legion of soldiers, and her name eventually became legendary on the battlefield for her great skills in battle. She once single-handedly forced a small Sand Tribe attack squad into retreat when they invaded her camp, clashed with Certavus and his battalion in the drifts of the Northern Frost, a battle which ended in a draw, and served under Ackar during a conflict with Tarix and his Water Tribe battalion in the Field of Mist. After being re-assigned to her legion, she boldly took it upon herself to lead her troops on a daring (almost suicidal) mission to challenge the Jungle Tribe and their leader, the Element Lord of Jungle himself. Clashing with their forces, the battle raged long and hard until the Jungle Lord utilized his powers to fuse several warriors with trees to create the mysterious Forest of Blades. Sorantu was fortunate enough to avoid the fate that befell many of her troops, and without anyone coming to recover her, she was forced to wonder aimlessly in the wilderness for an undisclosed period of time, vainly trying to return to the Fire Tribe's territory. She managed to wander into the region known as the Great Barren, though before she could return to the Lord of Fire's region, the war was ended by the Shattering, which struck the planet and splintered it into several pieces. Sorantu was isolated on the largest fragment, Bara Magna, along with many others. However, she decided not to join up with the remainder of her tribe after they joined the new social system that was put in play by the survivors of the war, and instead, retreated into the wilderness, surviving out on her own on the outskirts of the Black Spike Mountains. Because of this, Sorantu was declared dead by the rest of the world. She made her home somewhere between the upper end of Skrall River. On some occasions, she came into conflict with a few stray Bone Hunters and the Iron Agori bandit Hanzek, but generally managed to live out a peaceful, nomadic life. However, it is noteworthy that compared to others of her species who were not employed to make a living as Glatorian by their tribes, she did not choose become a bandit or an outcast in order to survive. When the Rock Tribe moved into the village of Roxtus, not far from her home, Sorantu briefly came into contact with a few wondering Skrall patrols before deciding that she needed to move. Aware that she would be overpowered and hunted down quickly by the Skrall and their leader, Tuma, Sorantu moved closer to the Dark Falls, and was forced to keep low during the year that followed with the Skrall's occupation of Roxtus. When the Galtorian and the six tribes of Bara Magna went to war with the Skrall, Sorantu remained out of the conflict, feeling it was not her battle to fight. In the months following the Rock Tribe's defeat at the Battle of Roxtus, Sorantu saw the coming of Teridax and his fight with Mata Nui, and decided to fight for her world and people in the massive, final battle between the two giants and their respective ground-based armies. Eventually, the heroes of the Matoran Universe and Bara Magna triumphed over Teridax's forces. Teridax himself was killed by Mata Nui, ending the Battle of Bara Manga. Not long after, the planet of Spherus Magna was reformed, and Sorantu joined the inhabitants of both universes in their union into a single, new society. Abilities and Traits A calm, level-headed, and observant sage, Sorantu is one who always chooses to think rationally and logically. Despite this, she is not dependant on such rationality, and will fight for what she believes in. Though somewhat cynical, she is capable of working alongside others. Sorantu is noted for being a strong and daring leader who always weighs her choices and counts her available options. She prefers to be fully-prepared for her fights, and goes out of her way to plan for most eventualities. However, what Sorantu is most renowned and famous for is her absolute mastery of swordplay and combat. Having gained a formidable reputation as a warrior during the heat of the Core War, Sorantu is a foe never to be underestimated for a second. Rivaling even Certavus himself in terms of skill and adeptness, Sorantu is one of the most skilled duelists of her kind still alive. She fights with an elegant, fencer-like combat style, with her attacks being precise, coordinated, and accurate; ensuring all her techniques are perfectly refined. Because of her mastery, Sorantu has been said to fight with easy grace and discipline on the battlefield, and prefers to utilize finesse and wit over brute strength to beat an opponent. Tools Sorantu's main weapon in combat is a Curved Heat Sword, an arabesque weapon specially designed to match Sorantu's combat style. The sword possesses a curved hilt, which was intentionally designed for focus on elegant dueling. She also carries a large throwing dagger which she can throw with remarkable accuracy. Trivia *Sorantu was originally inspired by Count Dooku, a fallen Jedi Master and Sith Lord from the Star Wars series. Category:Glatorian Category:Fire Tribe